Spatial audio signals are being used in greater frequency to produce a more immersive audio experience. A stereo or multi-channel recording can be passed from the recording or capture apparatus to a listening apparatus and replayed using a suitable multi-channel output such as a pair of headphones, headset, multi-channel loudspeaker arrangement etc. Conventionally in normal headphone listening when the listener rotates their head the sound scene produced by the multi-channel audio signals rotates accordingly. In other words the sound scene rotates as the headphones are fixed to the listener's head. In virtual and augmented reality applications head tracking of the listener allows the orientation of the listener's head to be monitored relative to the environment (or the listener's body) and the orientation information used to control the stereo or multi-channel audio signals to compensate for the head rotation and so permit relatively stable environments to be perceived.
However during telepresence applications any orientation change in the recording device can produce a poor listening experience. For example head movements of a person performing recording with a headset equipped with multiple microphones cannot be easily perceived by a listener and any orientation change is perceived or experienced as a rotation of the audio scene. This rotation of the audio scene can be uncomfortable for the listener.
Similarly multi-channel or three-dimensional voice conferencing where the recording apparatus is not completely static, for example being provided by a mobile device for spatial capture, can produce a similar effect where orientation changes in the recording apparatus during the conference session can cause a rotation of the sound scene at the listening or remote end and produce a unwanted effect where the experienced participants ‘change position’.